


A 221B Christmas Greeting Card

by Nofavrell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's old friend from Afghanistan dropped by for Christmas. Here's to wishing we all have a merrier day than these two knuckleheads =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 221B Christmas Greeting Card

  
[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=merry_christmas__2012_by_nofavrell-d5p62f5.png)

[You can find the clean ver. here ^^](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/art/A-221B-Christmas-Greeting-Card-344606336?q=gallery%3Anofavrell%2F32180411&qo=2/)  



End file.
